To hear you beg
by Fields of Summer
Summary: Harry wakes up chained to a wall in a dark chamber ... yes, it's that kind of a story. Only adults are allowed to read this! Harry/Draco, lots of Yaoi (PWP)


This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make any money from this.

Warnings: PWP, Self-harm, M/M.

* * *

Life slowly seeped into Harry's mind as he awoke. There was an ache all over, especially around his wrists and ankles. He groaned and tried to move, but a sudden alertness hit him when restrains prevented him from moving his arms. They were kept above his head, chained to the wall behind him. His legs were chained in the same fashion. His body was forced to lean back against the cold wall in a sitting position.

He tried to look around to get a hold of were he was, but realized something was tied around his head to blind him. 'What the fuck is going on?' Harry thought as he struggled. He threw his head from side to side, trying to get the blindfold off while wriggling his body to free himself. He froze as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Who's there?" Harry sputtered out. He heard the footsteps get closer and then stop abruptly right in front of his chained body.

"Let me go! What the fuck is going on?" Harry felt anger and humiliation well up in side of him as he struggled to free himself. Once he got out of these horrible chains, this person was going to get killed - slow and painfully.

"Open your mouth" The stranger suddenly spoke. Harry recognized that voice. It was someone he knew, someone he disliked. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? You fucking bastard! You're going to get killed for this." Harry grunted and continued to wriggle his body to get out of the horrible chains. After a while though, he realized it was only making the pain worse. There was no way to get out of this. 'Fuck!'

"I said open your mouth" 'Open my mouth!? Why in hell would I do that?' Harry thought. He tried desperately to glare through the blindfold at the slytherin idiot.

"What? Why would I-" He was slapped right across the face, hard. Harry felt the anger intensify and tried once again to lunge himself at the boy. He had never felt so humiliated before, being slapped when there was no way for him to do anything in return.

"This is your last chance. Open your mouth, or it will be worse." Harry gritted his teeth and glared angrily behind the blindfold. 'How could this get any worse?'

"Fuck you."

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way." Harry suddenly felt someone grab a hold of his arm tightly. A second later he felt the sting of a needle puncturing his skin, right at the bend of the arm. Harry panicked. And for the first time since he woke up, he was actually scared.

"WHAT **THE FUCK** IS THAT?!" Harry started to yell out curses and twisting in his chains. But it served no purpose, he just hurt himself worse as the needle ripped his skin a little when he tensed and jerked, he felt something warm slowly trickle down his arm. Then, after a few agonizing seconds, the needle retorted. He stilled himself but the tension never left his body.

"You'll notice the effects of that in a while. Now if you'd just shut up for a few minutes, I'd like to explain to you what's going on." Harry didn't move, but simply waited for Malfoy to continue. Suddenly the blindfold around his head was removed, and he could see the ecstatic blond boy before him. His smirking face awoke feelings of hatred and disgust within. Draco began talking in a slightly bored and monotonous tone.

"You were captured in your sleep while at Hogwarts. It wasn't hard. Bellatrix blew up the wall of Gryffindor tower and simply used Wingardium Leviosa to float your entire bed out. You've been sedated for … " Draco paused for a short moment but then continued. "Two months and six days. Most of your friends are dead, except for some who have been captured as slaves. Voldemort won the war, Potter. You'll be chained here for the rest of your life." Harry could tell how much Draco loved to tell him this.

He simply sat there, petrified. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be the truth. Wingardium Leviosa? It was too simple. Someone would come to rescue him, someone had to. He had to get out of here. Harry squirmed in his chains as he felt something stir inside of him.

"Voldemort felt like he should give me a little present since I've done so much for him. He gave me you. " Draco inched closer to Harry until he was face to face with the other boy. "I can do whatever I want to you as long as you're kept alive." Draco smiled and his eyes danced into the wilderness. "Want to know what kind of potion I just gave you?" He tilted his head to the side and grinned viscously. "Lust potion."

The sensations were minimal at first but then a sudden hotness exploded in his heart and rushed out through his veins. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. He gasped as the hot blood in his body suddenly reached his groin; instinctually he tried to cover the growing tent in his pants with his hands but the chains kept them above his head. He gave Draco the deadliest glare he could manage.

"Horny, Potter? I had a feeling this potion would work well on you. Or perhaps you just like to be chained up?" Draco grinned, then brought his wand out and cast a spell on the furious boy. Harry suddenly felt cold air brush against his hot skin, he was naked.

"You're going to get killed for this. You fucking rapist!" Harry jerked from side to side in his chains. The humiliation was killing him. He didn't stop until he felt more blood trickle down his arms. He stilled and shut his eyes. The monster would not get the pleasure of looking at him like this.

"I won't do anything you're not asking me to. You're going to want me though, you're gonna beg me to fuck you, once you feel the full effect of that potion. I'll be outside. You can call for me whenever you're ready." And with that, Draco turned to leave the chamber. Harry didn't stop yelling curses until the door was shut with a loud bang.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he finally let his body relax. He felt an overwhelming wave of sadness flow over him as Malfoy's words repeated themselves in his mind. Hermione … Ron … Everyone else of his friends, killed? There was no way it could be the true, but if it were, he'd rather be dead then stuck here … especially in this 'aroused and naked' state. Voldemort had said he wanted him alive. Maybe if he tried to kill himself, he wouldn't have to stay chained here?

Convinced by his own thoughts, Harry began thrusting his head back into the wall several times. The room doubled in front of him and a headache grew more intense with every thrust. When a familiar blond finally burst through the door, Harry was finally losing himself in a pleasant state of numbness.

When Harry woke up from his sleep, he was no longer chained to the wall. This time though, he was chained to a metallic bed, and there was a soft pillow beneath his head. Once again, he was completely naked. His skin felt like it was set on fire, every little inch of him was sensitive and he was so hard it hurt.

He had a terrible headache but it was nothing compared to the achy need inside of him. He wriggled his body slightly and felt the coldness of the metal press against his feverishly hot skin. He let a quiet moan slip through his lips but tensed as soon as he heard footsteps approaching. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt the familiar mortification as the other boy's eyes wondered across his naked and obviously horny body.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

Harry kept his eyes shut and wished he could disappear, if only he had his wand. He wondered if Malfoy would tease him a lot if he said yes, or if he would just do it?

"N-no" It took him everything he had to reject the offer. He knew the ache would dissolve if someone touched him. He could almost feel the tears prickle behind his eyelids. He wanted it to end so badly.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then." As Malfoy began walking towards the exit the ache seemed to intensify until he couldn't help himself.

"No! Wait … just, just get it over with." He blasted out. He convinced himself this would happen to anyone given a lust potion. Maybe he could keep quiet until it was over.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Draco asked, he walked up close to the bound boy and smirked his evil smirk.

"Just untie me so I can do it myself." Harry said and glared back at him. Even though he would probably not be allowed to, it was worth a try.

"No, and if you say anything else that you know is not what I want to hear, I'll let you lay here and suffer it through." Harry tried to hide his disappointment. There was not much he could do though, the thought of being chained there without release made Harry horrified. He turned his head to the side to avoid the other boy's gaze and whispered quietly.

"Touch me." Harry's command made Draco smile.

"You want it real bad, don't you?" The bound boy was on the verge of crying, two sides of his mind fighting against each other. The thought of submitting to Draco and following his commands was indeed distasteful, but the ache was growing worse with every second.

" … Yeah." Draco chuckled in triumph at the words. He stared at the boy lying before him. His chest was rising and falling in a fast pace. His red, swollen lips were slightly parted and small whimpers came out of him in a beautiful, needy way.

"How bad?" Having Harry begging for him to touch him was the most arousing thing Draco had ever experienced. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Very badly, just do it."

"You'll have to beg for it."

"Please … touch me." Harry's eyes had glazed over. Sweat covered his entire body. Everything but his needs had left him.

"You can do better."

"Please Malfoy, just touch me."

"Call me Draco. And I want you to beg more."

Harry was growing desperate. His body began squirming involuntary, as if trying to convince Malfoy into helping him with his very hard problem.

"Please! Please touch me Draco … I-I really want you to." Harry turned to face him with desperate, horny eyes.

"Where do you want me to touch you?"

"Anywhere." Harry felt truly desperate; he'd rather have Draco stick a knife into him than doing nothing.

Draco slowly reached out toward the horny body belonging to Harry. As soon as his finger got in contact with the hot skin on his stomach, Harry muffled a groan and leaned in to the touch. He felt fireworks going off underneath the skin as Draco slowly stroked him.

His body seemed to have a mind on it's own and began trembling and jerking slightly under the caress of the other boys hands. He wanted him to touch him more, harder. He'd rather have him hitting him then teasing him.

"Could you … could you touch me down there … too?" Without meaning to, the words left Harry in a desperate tone. Like he would do anything in the world to just get him to touch him down there.

"You're such a little slut Harry." Draco looked Harry in the eyes and smiled in the confident way only he could do.

"N-no! I … it's not my fault-" Before Harry could finish his sentence, he felt a hand brush against his hard cock and he cried out loudly. He thrust his hips up in a desperate attempt of more friction.

"Tell me what a slut you are."

"I'm not a-"

"I'll stop touching you if you can't admit it."

Did he really have to humiliate him this bad? Harry thought to himself as he struggled and panted like a dog, he blushed as he realized what he would have to do. He shut his eyes and turned his face away again.

"I'm … I'm a … s- … slut." Draco laughed, and it made the humiliation worse. He knew he would want to die when this was over, but right now all he wanted was for Draco's hands to get all over him.

"That's right, whose little slut are you?"

" … Yours"

Draco reached out again and forced his head back so he had to look at him. Two fingers reached out to slowly caress his lips. Harry sighed and unconsciously parted them a little. Draco slowly let his fingers slide in to his mouth along his warm and wet tongue.

"Suck on them."

Harry did as he was told and began swirling his tongue around the fingers and then suck eagerly. After a while Draco withdrew his now wet fingers from Harry's mouth. Harry wanted the fingers back though; he liked to to suck on them.

"You want these up inside you, yeah?"

Harry's aroused member twitched at the words. He nodded feverishly, but it didn't seem to please his captivator.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"You want them deep in?"

" … Yeah" Oh god, did he want it. He would do anything to feel something slide into him, preferably real deep.

"Show me how bad you want it then."

Harry sucked his lower lip into his mouth and then spread his legs as wide as he could while them being chained to the metallic bed. He bucked his hips up as to make it easier for Draco to reach him … there.

"That's a good boy, you're a really eager slut, aren't you?"

"Yeah." He looked at Draco with pleading eyes; he'd give up anything. He would do everything he was asked to do for the rest of his life, if Draco would touch him a little more.

"Tell me what you are again."

"A … a slut."

"Yes. You are going to submit to me, right?"

"Yes … I will."

"Good, so no telling me to stop or trying to get away. I will punish you if you do. Understood?"

"I understand."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm down. When Draco finally let his fingers reach out to stroke him at the most private parts, he almost felt it flow out of him right away. He felt small explosions in his mind and his eyes rolled back into his head.

* * *

_I just want to want to ravish in fleshy desires_

_I don't want to own and care for you_

_I want to be like the animals in the wild_

_I want be close yet so_

_So far away_

Ebba Grön – Ung & Kåt

* * *

Don't know why I felt like writing this lol, never written anything this pervy ... owell. please please review if you liked it or even if you didn't like it, it would make me happy :)  
And also I have no idea if this is suitable for or fanfiction dot net (Why the hell won't it let me write that out?) or if it's too explicit, can't find any "rules" for how much is allowed and what is not, but at least there is no penetration! X) lol, thanks for reading and I hope you have a lovely week.


End file.
